a chance meeting
by goldchild
Summary: Naruto runs away after he experiences a sadist beating, and ends up killing the people who hurt him. he runs into the forest meeting up with a friend named Kyo. Fruit Basket/Naruto crossover
1. a meeting

Some background on Naruto and Fruits Basket: for those who don't know these stories

Fruit basket is actually about an orphan girl named Torhu Honda who stumbled on to a family with a dark secret. Some of the Sohma family, if they are sick (mentally or physically) or are hugged by the opposite gender will turn into the animals of the zodiac (rat, dog, ox, rabbit, dragon, snake, monkey, boar, roster, horse, sheep, and tiger) and the cat from the same legend. This story is not about Torhu though, but Kyo's, the cat, and naruto's relationship.

Kyo was also mistreated at birth because he is the cat of the Zodiac he has his cat form and his vengeful cat spirit form, witch has a stink that people smell from miles away, and his body is horribly disturbing. His mom ceped him hidden from the world, when his mom committed suicide the family decided to lock him away like they did the previous cats. But one man chose to take in Kyo, and become his surrogate father, his real father was for locking him away.

In the world of ninja Naruto is a boy that was orphaned at birth after his village was attacked by a nine-tailed fox demon. To save the village the fourth Hokage (village leader) created a seal to seal away the demon. The problem is he had to use a child to seal it in. He chose naruto, and asked his people to raise him a hero, they didn't. instead he was ignored and treated like trash the people who cared for him was the 3rd Hokage and two ramen stand owners witch is were his love of ramen sprouted from.

The woods are dark and cold but the boy just runs and runs the sound of yelling follow him in to the dark.

'Why do they hate me why do they call me a monster, a demon, what did I do to them. Do I deserve this did I do something wrong. Some one help me please. 'The boy thought till he came two a spot in the woods that had no noise. He falls to his knees and is too tired to rise.

Then some thing rustles and out of the bushes comes a man he has a weapon, a kunai and is aiming it at the boy. Knowing that he has no chance of escape he close his eyes and hopes they wont torture him this time. He feels pain as one hits him then another. Then the one of the people grab him and hold him down.

They take one of the kunai's and cut of his close not caring if it goes to close to the skin. They hold him down as the remove his ripped, bloody and torn clothing. Next thing he is on his chest and he is being held down as they each take turns forcing themselves inside him. The next thing he knows is that he is standing over them, blood covering his body. His blood as well as their's.

He runs then runs and runs and runs till he can't run any more he runs to escape the torture and torment as well as the memory of cutting their flesh with claws that he never knew he had. Then he falls again but this time into sleep. His blond, bloody hair not moving. As the world goes black as night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the blond child woke sore and to tired to move. He just lay there staring around him at the trees and the animals.

He had always loved animals so the animals had naturally always loved him. They all gathered around him now lending him there warmth. Then a rustling was heard across the clearing they were in. out came a boy being led by a cat. The boy had orange hair and red eyes. The boy looked at him with surprise then he walked over to the blond.

He whimpered as the boy came closer struggling to get away. The red-headed boy leaned over then wrapped the boy into his arms the blond boy then grabbed his wrist and pulled of his black and red bracelet.

The red head then had a frightened look on his face. There in front of the blond was a monsterus figure that had cat eyes. The monster looked at the boy thinking he would run then the unexpected happened. The blond then grabbed on to the monster and started to cry. The red head was shocked no one ever hugged him when he was in this form. He then picked up the boy and walked home as he walked he put his bracelet back on. A little further on he realized something. He turned to look at the boy in his arms.

The boy seamed to be 4-5 years old.

"Hey kid what is your name. Mine is Kyo, Kyo Sohma"

The boy's eyes snapped open looked at the boy fear in every part of his being. Then when he decided that Kyo didn't mean him any harm he replied." mine is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Well Naruto you are coming home with me".


	2. memory

Present

Naruto wakes up after Tsunade, Ero-Sannin, Shizune, and himself fought ought the sannin orochimaru and his "helper" Kabuto. The blankets wrapped around him remind him of his dream of being carried by Kyo, who he had not seen in a while. The memory is one of the happier moments of his life. He had forgotten it because when he left them, more like forced to leave, he had an accident. Now he needed a way to get back.

_Ah ha I just need to get to my house in Kohona, and every thing will be set_. He thought.

a couple days later

They went back for Ero-Sannin after the fixed things with Tsunade's debt collectors. Then continued on there way. Until they finally got to the village were they split up. Ero-sannin, the bathing house, Tsunade and Shizune, official Hokage business and Naruto ran to his house to make plans.

**Naruto's house**

"Its time" Naruto whispers. He then cuts his arm and holds it over the bucket that is partly filled with blood. Then he makes fifty perfect hand signs. The blood begins to swirl and shake of its own accord. Then it starts to form, first an arm, then another, then legs the last thing to form is a head of Naruto's own likeness.

"hello blood clone Naruto , I have called you hear to act as my double as I am going on a vacation to my adopted families home, I have put enough of mine and kuubi's chakra in you so that if some one thinks you are different, if they look they wont be able to see the difference. You also can use this chakra so if you are attacked you will be safe. Well bye. Remember you have to act stupid so they wont hurt you or get suspicious." Naruto said slowly as to explain it to his clone.

"I got it. Have a good trip boss." The clone said equally slow.

"I will" said Naruto. He then looks out his window. "I hope they will remember me. The last time we saw each other was 6 years ago after all."

_**Flashback**_

_Kyo walled into the house carrying Naruto. He left the room to make up the bath for his guest and left the boy in the room. Kazuma sees the bleeding boy as he walks in the door. He races over to the boy and lifts him up running up to the noise in the bathroom._

_"KYO" he yells _

_"Yes shishou?" he questions back looking out the bathroom door. His face softens as he sees the boy in his master's arms. "So it seams you have seen Naruto, I found him in the woods. He was bloody when I got there. He seems to not like humans at lest that was what I think. He saw my other form and did not run in fact he jumped on me and held me, no one ever held me in that form._

_Kazuma looked at him in pity and sympathy. Then Naruto started to struggle and move trying to escape or fight away invisible beings. Slowly Naruto's eyes opened to revel slited red eyes he looked around till he saw Kyo and his eyes reverted back to there original blue color. he tried to struggle to Kyo but found he didn't have the strength to move._

_He heled out his arm and grabbed Kyo's hand….._

_**End flashback**_

Naruto's clone had had enough of his masters reminiscing so he shock him awake. This caused original Naruto to turn around and stare at his clone is surprise, then irritation.

"Master you should go. You can remember your past when you get to your destination or something like that" he said smirking, Naruto's mask becoming evident.

"Yes I should shouldn't I. take care of my precious people even the loner Sasuke for he has a past that is bad like mine."orig/naruto said.

"I know, and will." his thoughts and voice speaking as one.

and he set of to find his friend Kyo.


	3. reapperence

1_**Kazuma pov**_

I walk to the door after getting food to cook. I laughed. Kyo always got mad when I tried and fail to cook.

The smell of cooking was calling me from my thoughts as I entered the house. I walked fast as I neared the kitchen. The kitchen pot was on the stove but no one was cooking. For a moment I thought that there was a ghost in the house. I quickly shook my head.

As I did this I heard the sound of panting in the back. Thinking it was Kyo I went to the back to confront him on not cooking when I am not at home thinking that he is responsible for the cooking.

"Kyo why..."I stood the taking in the 12 year old, blond, child not the orange haired one that I was expecting, panting from his workout. He wore a black shirt that fit him nicely and his pants were black wit a stripe of brown down his leg."...Naruto"

"Hello sensei. Long time, no see." he said with a smile.

I ran over to him and attacked with a punch to the stomach, but even though he was weak from the work out he just had, naruto grabbed my fist and pulled him down flipping over his back.. I got up and instead of attacking this time I grabbed naruto and pulled him into a hug.

Naruto was surprised and stiffened at the contact. As he began to get use to the hug I began to speak.

"Naruto why did you leave, we were very sad when you left, Kyo even went in a bad depression, when you left he ran in to the forest "I said soberly

He stiffened again, but this time for a different reason." I cant tell you what caused me to leave but I would have came back if I could. You see when I ran away the town I ran away from somehow found me again. When they did I had hit my head I had forgotten everything from that moment to my first beating so I didn't struggle when they took me back. But do to some head trauma I got my memory back So I decided to come for a visit. I bought me some time before they find out I am gone but I will be here for a while to catch up with people here."

Then his eyes widened. " the food."he ran to the kitchen just in time to turn of the stove "time to eat" he said with a sigh. "Then you can tall me how things are and were Kyo is."

_Normal pov_

They sat down and talked about what had happened after there separation. Naruto told of Mizuki's betrayal and the revilation of his demon, and then of Haku and Zabuza, of the chunnin exam of witch he lost, the meeting of Gaara, a child who went throw the same hell as him, and of how he was the only one to defeating him. The death of the 3rd hokage, his protector, and grandfather. Then he goes on a journey to find the legendary slug Sannin Tsunade the greatest medic nin in medic nin history, and bring her back to Konoha to become the next hokage.

He then tells Kazama that he later met the man how killed one of his most precious person the third hokage. How he was attacked, and protected the hemotophobia Sannin Tsunade, from Kabuto, a leaf nin traitor. How in his death like state he got all his lost memories and then he explained how he got hear.

Kazuma then told him of Kyo and his decent into loneliness and the meeting between kyo and the girl named Tohru, and that Kyo is starting to give up on living in freedom. At this Naruto jumps up.

"We are going to see Kyo. I promises to keep him out of _that_ room. I even made that deal with Akito."he quickly realizes what he has said and quickly covers his mouth. seeing that it is too late he explains himself. "The reason I left was because he said if I left he would not put Kyo I the cage, the room so I left, and as I told you I got injured, and forgot ever thing that happened before that time period."

"Well lets go pay Kyo a visit" smirked Kazuma thinking how Kyo will react to Narutos reappearance.

"Yes we are long over do for a surprise appearance don't you think." He smirked as they started toward the person that will sone be surprised. Pleasantly or not.

--

_**I hope you like my update enjoy and don't forget to review when you can also look at my other stories when you can :)**_

_**lots of love **_

_**GOLDCHILD**_


	4. a dream

1**Sorry for not updating sooner. Hope you like.**

_**Naruto pov**_

Me and my adopted father are now walking toward my adopted brother. But my mined is troubled. I am wondering how Kyo will react to me will he hate me? Will he not even see me? How has he changed?

Kazuma sees my distress. "Naruto calm down he wants to see you he has been waiting for a long time. He needs to see you. He is in a sad place, a dark place, he...he has given up his will to live."

Naruto then stared at Kazuma then turns and runs following the scent that Kyo has left behind on his many walks to Kazuma's. Not looking back on to notice his sm...er..smiling master.

Kazuma shook his head murmuring"he has not changed a bit, sense he left."

_**At shigure"s**_

"DAMN YOU STUPID RAT. "Kyo was angry at Yuki for some unexplainable reason. Again. And with some mutterings of "yuki" "Stupid leeks" and "leek conspiracy", as he made his way to the roof to watch the sky (sunbath).

And slowly he starts to drift off

_**Kyo's dream sequence**_

_A small boy is holding on to my_ _hand. I looks down and sees a mass of yellow looks up at me his sky blue's_ _into my fire red_ _with a smile on his face. "Right"?_

_This is when I notice he is asking me a question. "What?" I said_

"_I said I will be with you always, right? I will stay,with you always, won't I."he had puppy eye so I had to obey._

" _No you wont. The leader wont let me he said I am to be caged soon. It will be a mater of time." I now had a sad smile on my face for the boy started to tear up but it was better he know of my future now rather than later._

_Then the boy jumped on me and screamed in my face as tears fell._

"_Dont give up.you never gave up on me and I wont give up on you_. _I wont let them get you. You saved_ _me so now I must save you.they wont get you because you are mine." he leaned down and wraped his arms around my neck and kissed me._

_**End dream sequence**_

--

this is a yaoi between Kyo and Naruto they just are to much alike to not be drawn to each other if they ever met.

Sorry if you dont like yaoi/shouen-ai but I do so I am attempting one. No flames and review to either give me feed-back or to compliment me on my story

and thank you to all who have already reviewed


	5. a hello

1SORRY FOR THE WAIT.

_Thoughts/flashbacks_

"Talking"

white haru

_**black haru**_

'white haru Thoughts'

'_**black haru Thoughts'**_

_Naruto_

The thoughts on my mind of Kyo hurting pulls at my heart. _I didn't mean to hurt him. I just wanted him to be safe and happy and if me leaving would bring him that happiness than I would go. He saved me and I love him for it._ I squeeze my fist unconsciously. The anger of Akito's betrayal makes me angry as hell._ Damn you Akito_ _you will pay for this I promise you that. But first get to Kyo._

_Normal_

So he continues down the road and his hair getting in his eyes. He reaches up to get the hair away when he trips over someone lying in the middle of the road. He gets up and looks down into the cobalt coloured eyes.

He inspects the stranger. He had on a black and white jacket there was white furr on the caller. His pants were a pair of jeans that had hoops for the belt to go in but in stead of a belt there was a black chain. Around his neck where mor chains and necklaces. He also had earrings. But his hair was his most striking feature. It was black and white black roots with what appeared to be a white dye job. But what made it appear mor interesting was that the scent that the hair gave of was free of any chemicals so when the smell of the boy reached Naruto he new that the boys hair was naturally that way.

That was also when naruto noticed he was staring and blushed.

_Hatsuharu or Haru for short_

I have been trying to get to sensei's house for the past 3 days without any sleep, food, (a little of drink). So I thought to take a break and stare at the clouds. After awhile I herd a stampede coming my way. I was about to stand up when someone fell on me.__

'_**That is it! I am lost hungry and this person fell on me. Wait is, **_is he checking me out. Yes he is. Heh he's cute when he blushes.'

"Hey kid where are you going in such a hurry."I said with a smirk. The boy then is startled from his blush.

"I am going to meet a friend. I have been away from my friend for years and I have recently returned to find he has been depressed. So I was running to get to there house."

Just then the Kazuma appeared behind the boy. "Hello Haru are you heading to Shigure's house we were just heading there ourselves. But Naruto here just couldn't be patient and wait for me." he said to me. "well you should come with us, Hatsuharu."

"Yes sensei."

_Normal_

They soon came to a Japanese styled house and was let in by the girl named Tohru. After a lot of blushing and stuttering and many welcomes from the girl Naruto asked where Kyo was.

"Kyo will most likely be on the roof" said Tohru "he was made about the leeks"her she looked about to cry, and after much calming down Naruto made his way to the roof.

'He still has the hatred for leeks,' Naruto said with a smile. 'I'm sorry Kyo. I wont ever leave you again.'

He got to the roof and saw Kyo and just as he saw Kyo, Kyo saw him.

"Naruto" Kyo whispered. Naruto ran to Kyo as Kyo stood and jumped on him. They finally found each other.

Then Kyo asked the dreaded question

"Why did you leave?"

--

next chapter the reason

"_I wont allow that to happen to Kyo I wont."_

"_Then how about a deal yo leave and he will be free."_

"_...Deal." _


End file.
